Mission Gone Bad
by mystic angel of the tarit
Summary: Rogue gets captured! Wolverine and the xmen are trying to get her back while she tries to change her kidnapper... will the xmen get to her in time or will they be to late...
1. Chapter 2

**I am taking all the stories off this profile, and putting them all on my new name, BloodInkLilacQuill**

**You see... This was my account when I was 8-14, and then I forgot the password and lost interest for a few years.**

**I created a new account and well, now that I FINALLY got the password right on this one (impossible to have ever guessed you wouldn't believe how long the psswrd was... anyway it was a pleasure and exceedingly fun all the good times in this account... I'm going to miss them but I'm having just as many in my new account, and dare I say the writing is much improved?**


	2. Beginning

**Yes, I have revised the story! I hope you like it much better than the other one! I will be revising the other chaps as well! Also, almost everyone I talk to has a different way to spell Marry or Rogue's name, please keep from flaming me on the spelling of her name. Thanks! I hope you injoy!**

* * *

Chapter one,

Captured

Marry jumped out of the aircraft. Cyclops had driven her, storm and Jean to pick up a mutant seen here. Jean and Storm followed her out smiling at each other, she was so excited about her first mission, as dull as it was compared to their other adventures. Their mission was simple, find the mutant in the forest. The mutant was reported to be in this section of the forest. 

Cyclops came out fixing his arm band. "Alright, Jean, search the southern paths, Storm search the northern paths. The mutant is within a mile of the craft so don't go wandering" He said looking at Rogue for emphasis. Rogue did not hear his words as she looked at a beautiful tree just off the path.

"And Rogue will travel with you." Stated Jean as she shouldered her pack. Cyclops gave a please-don't-make-me look and Jean rolled her eyes.

"Rogue, you good searching the north?" asked Cyclops, Rogue instantly lit up.

"Ya, yes I'm good!" She ran off to the north before they could change their minds.

"Are you sure??" Asked Jean, Cyclops gave her a look that told her not to question his authority and she turned away from him.

So they split up on paths to find the mutant. Marry kept a sharp eye out while searching, she could not help but stair in awe at the trees, taller than she could see. Suddenly Marry heard a small whimper. It sounded like it was from a little child. She got into a battle stance and cautiously went toward the noise. Lifting up a branch to her left she saw it was a little child wearing a long filthy t-shirt, it looked like it belonged to his parents.

The child bore no shoes, just a long black t-shirt with a long vest, all the cloths of an adult much bigger than the child. Rogue reached down and grabbed her walkie-talky.

"Fou-" Suddenly the child was in front of her. Her mouth fell open as the child grabbed the phone out of her hand and threw it into a tree where it smashed. Her mouth snapped shut, "that's called littering you little brat."

The kid grabbed her arm with a strength no child should have. She tried to pull away, keeping from using her martial arts capabilities, for the child's sake, but the harder she pulled the tighter the grip became until it was so strong it was inhuman. Rogue grabbed her necklace with her free hand, in emergency it could become a walkie-talky or signal, stylish and useful, she pushed the button just before someone behind her grabbed her free arm. The air grew colder, signaling Storm's coming.

"Let me go!" she screeched. Someone twisted her arm behind her back.

"We got it let's go!" A sharp pain hit her shoulder. They had given her a tranquilizer.

"That had better have been clean!" She said as she kicked. The child in front of her went flying and with another kick, so did the person behind her. The sudden loss of support made her stumble slightly. Whatever was in the needle it was starting to work. A mass struck her side while she was trying to get her bearings and knocked her to the ground. The mass landed on top of her. She could just feel the chemicals starting to work. She looked up at the person holding her down. A shock of bright blue eyes wide with surprise looked back at her. He wore a mask but Rogue took no notice. Rogue could see both of their breaths billowing into the growing cold, storm was coming, and yet the blue of his eyes was so shocking...

"I thought we were capturing a guy!" He said looking up at the others. Rogue did not hear the response, she had already gone unconscious.


End file.
